Maid for Frost
by Secretlyawhale
Summary: Elsa Queen is just a normal girl who wants to live a normal life, except for the fact that she's poor and needs to work to support her family. After she loses her job, she lands a position as a maid for a rich family. What will she do when she finds out she's in fact, working for the biggest player in school and her arch nemesis, Jack Frost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got this new idea and wanted to write it down before I forgot ^^ If any of you are wondering, I'll still be continuing Quirky Romantic Queries about Love, so no worries!**

**I don't own ROTG or Frozen,**

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I lose my job**

* * *

**Hate** /heɪt/, noun

1. intense dislike. "feelings of hate and revenge"

synonyms: Jackson Overland Frost

* * *

"Hey, Elsa!"

I whip my head around at the sound, locking eyes with a familiar face. Astrid Hofferson.

She was pushing her textbooks inside her locker before slamming it shut as she turned around to beam at me. "I'm rushing home today, got to get ready for the street art project this afternoon, you coming?"

She already knew my answer before I shook my head apologetically. She grinned. "See ya!"

I watched her walk away towards the main gate, my best friend of three years. Although we didn't hang out a lot, she almost knew me as well as I knew myself, and knew how to push my buttons or calm me down.

One thing she didn't know.

I was poor.

I huffed at my bangs as I fished out my old, battered handphone to text Rapunzel that I'll be a little late for this evening's shift at the Pancake House. A sad, pathetic place with dim lighting and more often than not, grumpy customers. Just so happened that it offered me a passable salary to help my family a little.

I was staring at the screen loading, waiting for it to confirm that my message was sent. This would probably take an hour. Or two.

I leaned against the lockers when I noticed the crowd was stepping aside, making way for...

Oh, who else was that big-headed.

Jackson Overland Frost walked over with his current, definitely temporary girlfriend by his side, basking in the limelight. She looked happy and totally in love, even knowing that she won't last long, she was still in love. I groaned.

"Conceited manslut." I mumbled as I slammed my locker, walking away from the crowd.

He stopped in his tracks. "Oh, hey! Elsa. How's it going?" He stretched his lips wide apart, his trademark golden boy smile.

"It's as great as it will ever be. As long as you're three miles away from me." I smiled sarcastically and left.

This...imbecile was the one and only person I hated with all my heart. Who picked up girls and flung them away after a week or two, leaving them all teary and broken-hearted. Like what he did to Astrid.

And I will never forgive him.

"Hey, don't be such a bitch, Elsie."

I whipped my head around, giving him my best death glare when all that met me was a blinding flash light. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"And that...is a gem. It's going on Instagram." Jack had that stupid smug look on his face, waving his IPhone at me teasingly. I looked horrendous. Something between the lines of ugly and very ugly.

"Give that back!" He raised an eyebrow and typed something on his phone, eyes glued to the screen, not even sparing a blink at my outrage. His girlfriend giggled.

"Give. That. Back." I stood my ground. If he doesn't hand that device over to me I swear he will be sorry.

The whole school population was probably staring at us right now. It is the only time anyone really looks at me with such enthusiasm.

When I'm fuming.

Not a good idea, guys.

He looked up and smirked. "How about, NO?"

I lunged forward and grabbed his phone but he was quicker, stronger, taller.

Elsa Queen is _not_ giving up. Ever.

The whole thing went by in a blur. I forgot how, but someway I managed to get him down on the ground with a bleeding nose and his phone in my hand.

Too bad it was just all inside my head.

The only thing that happened was his phone somehow got knocked out of his grasp by me and landed not so safely on the ground.

Shoot._ Shoot_.

I stared helplessly at the cracked smartphone on the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

His face was grim.

"I'll pay you back, really. Just give me a price."

He didn't look too pleased. "Really? Then pay now. I'll go easy on you. One hundred bucks."

The whole population of Overland High stopped and gasped. Like literally.

No one would expect the son of a millionaire who _owned_ this school to be such a stingy...

But It was my fault. It was my fault.

It just occurred to me that unlike most people here, I am not really financially able, and that also excludes me from a proper allowance. My heartbeat raced and my palms started sweating like crazy. I'm so not going to be humiliated in front of the whole population of school. Definitely not in front of _him_.

He stretched out a hand. "Pay up, Elsa."

I pulled out my wallet. The crumpled notes inside were for my bus fare home and lunch for the rest of the month. I guess I'll go on diet for a while.

I nearly cringed as I pulled out the notes and passed them to him. My hard-earned cash.

As soon as the paper notes touched his bare hand, he burst out laughing. I was horrified.

"To think..hahahah...that Elsa Queen would...hahahhahaahaahhh...fall for that!" He nearly cried while laughing so hard, his whole face a bright red.

I stood there, taking deep breaths of air. Calm down, El. Calm down...

I turned my back and walked away.

"Elsa! Your money..hahaha..."

"Take it." I spat and stalked off, standing straight. He had the good sense to stop laughing.

I heaved a sigh at the long walk ahead of me to the Pancake House.

It's okay. It's a good workout, right?

* * *

"What do you mean fired!?" I was thirsty and exhausted and emotionally drained. I did _not _want to know what was really going to happen.

Rapunzel sat down and shut her eyelids. She sighed. "Elsa, I'm sorry. The decision was final."

"But I work here for a _eff_-ing living!"

"Elsa, don't swear."

"I'm stressed like crazy, now. How do you want me to react? Burst into song or something?"

"Elsa..." Rapunzel pushed a lock of golden hair behind her ears, her eyes were full of pity. What I hated most. "Elsa, I'm sorry about this. The Pancake House is short on income, we can't afford so many employees. Besides, the manager said you were a great worker, you'd land another better job in no time. That's why he chose to...let you go."

Yeah, right. The manager hates me because I fail to wear a bright cheery smile every single second while a grumpy, impatient, crude, half-drunk person steps into the shop.

But Rapunzel's my friend, she's the only one who knows my secret about my financial issues. And I know for a fact she actually cares about me. I force a smile and sigh.

"It's okay, Punzie. I'll manage. Don't worry about me."

Rapunzel tapped her fingers lightly on the wooden table. "Well, if you're interested, there is this job vacancy as a maid, full-time or part-time. But I know you hate cleaning bathrooms and making beds and stuff. So, you'd probably _detest _the job. You have to work from after school to nine. It's kind of a long shift if you ask me. So..yeah..."

My ears perked up at the sound of a possible job. "Really?"

Rapunzel looked a little surprised. "Yeah, you interested?"

Was she kidding? As long as there's a job I will do it. I must support my family with at least _something_ with a pay of some sort. "Certainly. You know I must, Punzie."

She grinned, "Alrighty then. Glad I could help you, Elsa."

"Who and where am I working for?"

"About that, I'm not sure. I just overheard from my neighbour. She briefly brought up this rich family who needs maids urgently to keep their mansion in shape. I think they'd pay well, their totally loaded." She smiled.

"Great! When can I start?"

"The job interview is tomorrow morning at eight sharp. If you'd asked me any later, the interview would probably be over by then. You're one lucky girl!" She beamed while getting up to clean away the dishes at the back of the cafe. "I'll text you the address tonight, okay?"

Yes! Finally one thing that went totally right today. I beamed from ear to ear at Rapunzel.

"Thanks so much for everything, Punzie. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, Bye!" She waved as I left the dreaded cafe. Free from that pathetic eatery forever!

Hello, new job. I am going to ace the interview tomorrow. No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this until the end! If you liked it, which I hope you did, please click the follow and favourite button, or leave a review!**

**Till next time~**

**~Peace out, Secretlyawhale**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ! Thank you guys _SO _much for your lovely support through reviews, favourites and follows! All those really made my day and cheered me up especially after a particularly horrendous Friday. **

**I will not bore you to tears with the details of my life so I guess we should proceed. Yeah? Yeah.**

**I'll try to update at least once a week, or twice like now since I have time on my hands and no writer's block :)**

**Hope you like this one :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, _shoot._**

* * *

desperate

ˈdɛsp(ə)rət/ , _adjective_

2. (of a person) having a great need or desire for something.

_Example: I am very, very, very [insert infinite number of "very's"] desperate for this job. Like, very._

* * *

First thing in the morning, I am greeted with a dead phone and a wall clock that reads 7.46a.m.

So much for acing that interview genius.

Last night I couldn't sleep with all that excitement of a possible new job, with a possible higher pay. I started to gush to Anna about possibilities and opportunities, and maybe how we could save up enough money for her to go to college to pursue drama, and achieve her dreams of becoming a Broadway performer.

That was definitely placing all of my eggs, though a small number into a basket. A basket that isn't even woven yet.

I groan and jump out of bed to wash up and dress myself with (thank god) my already prepared outfit. A clean T-shirt and a knee-length skirt.

Within eight minutes, I jump onto my bike and pedal like there's no tomorrow. Technically there isn't one if I don't get there on time.

Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, _shoot_.

Following the address I already knew by heart, I make a few turns and end up in front of a mansion.

_8.06 a.m._

I don't have any time to marvel at the exquisite architecture before I sprint right in through the main entrance.

The first thing that hits me is that I look like a maid.

Which isn't supposed to be out of place, just so that I'm surrounded by gorgeous teenage girls dressed for a New York Runway show.

_What the..._

What seemed like a temporary waiting room was packed with dazzling girls, luscious locks of hair framing their faces caked with make up. Mini skirts and tube tops so short they were almost naked. But, still, undeniably sexy. From a girl's perspective.

I look down at my drab shirt and skirt, and feel like Patrick Star in a room full politicians and international figures.

This is going to be one long wait.

The room was pretty large, with carpets and velvet cushions on plush red seats. The walls and the floor were a rich Prussian blue, dazzling to look at. Somehow that colour looked familiar...

"I heard he was so charming, even old ladies had their knees turned to jelly..."

"His cheekbones, OMG, they could cut through diamonds!"

"He is handsome as fuck..."

"His voice is like liquid sex, my friend dated him once, she said he was a total wolf in b-"

No, I do not want to hear that. Whoever this "He" is. Some celebrity or what? Sounds like he fell from heaven according to these girls.

_Sheesh._

"Ladies!" A young woman with a stern, set expression walked through the door. All chatter stopped immediately. Thank god.

"Get into line for inspection." All the girls as if by practice, got into line neatly. I slipped in between.

The lady with wild red hair was barking comments at each girl, some of them were whimpering when they left. This didn't look to good.

I tentatively tapped the shoulder of a girl in front of me.

"Do you know who she is?"

Her brown eyes widened in shock. "You mean you don't know? Is this your first time?"

I hid a smile. "You mean to tell me you come here for interviews all the time?" I looked at her choice of clothes and accessories. She definitely did _not _need the money that bad.

"Er, yeah?" She rolled her eyes. "He's smoking hot, kay? Which girl in the right frame of mind would not want to work for a rich, charming, hot guy?"

She looked annoyed so I kept my mouth shut. Is the so called owner of the house so, very irresistible?

Guess I'll have to find out myself.

That is if I pass this inspection test.

"You think you came to promote make up or clean? Get out!"

Eight more girls.

"Did you come to sleep with Mr. Overland or sleep with Mr. Overland ? We don't welcome porn stars here. Get out!"

Three more girls.

"Why is your hair so straight? Get out!"

Wait, what? I smooth down my french braid. She won't notice my hair is straight, right?

Right?

"Name." I look up at a pair of pale blue eyes. My throat suddenly contracts.

"Your mute? Or are you deaf? We need you to follow orders. So get out!" She points a finger at the door, the authority she can muster with a single glare is down right terrifying.

"No please. My name is Elsa. Elsa Queen."

She eyes me up and down, as if searching for the tiniest flaw on my body before shouting at me to get out. Like everyone else.

She narrows her eyes. "You aren't wearing any make up."

My heartbeat starts to soar as I remember skipping make up before rushing to leave. _Please, please don't make painting your face compulsory. __Please, please don't make-_

"The owner of this house is extremely attractive, may I add. And you don't make an effort to look good?"

I wipe my sweaty palms on my skirt. Please, please give me a chance...

"I-I didn't think it was necessary..."

"You don't care about anything at all? Fine, Get out!"

"WAIT!" I stand rooted to the spot. "I CARE ABOUT GETTING THIS JOB, OKAY?! I NEED THIS JOB!" She hardly raises an eyebrow at my sudden outburst.

Shoot. Now I've screwed up big time.

I still stand at the same spot. Not daring to move a centimeter. "Please?"

For the first time, her lips stretch into a very, very tiny smile that vanishes as soon as it came.

At best, it looked sarcastic.

"You are interesting." She shifts her gaze to the next girl. Ignoring me totally.

"Wait, do I get the job?" I pull at my T-shirt nervously. She hardly looks at me when she gives a small grunt.

It took up all my willpower to stay there without screaming and kissing her. The huge, silly grin couldn't help but creep up on my face, no matter how hard I tried to resist it. "Thank you."

"Go serve Mr. Overland his breakfast." She briefly locks eyes with me. "His room is on the second floor."

I mentally squeal and hug myself as I skip all the way to the kitchen and retrieve a silver tray of food.

I walk up the spiral staircase carefully and turn in to a corridor.

His room was easy to find as it was the only room that was closed. Turning to the left, I silently knock the door before turning the knob. It suddenly occurred to me that whatever magnificent creature was inside, he was going to be extremely attractive. I take two deep breaths.

Elsa Queen is not one to fangirl like crazy and lose her cool.

Okay, just maybe occasionally.

Was he a Logan Lerman? Chace Crawford?

Or better?

I open the door quietly to see a sleeping young man, blankets moving up and down rhythmically to his breathing. I set the tray down on his table and stepped closer for a look.

His whole body and half his face was covered under a blanket. All I could see was a head of messy, snow white hair.

I look around his room and land my eyes on his table, where a broken Iphone and a wad of crumpled notes sat.

Wait...

Snow white hair? Crumpled notes? Broken phone?

I hear some shifting in the background and I quickly turn around to face the window opposite his bed.

"Hey, you're the new maid?" His voice was still a little sleepy.

I spoke in a higher pitch. "Yes, sir. Is there anything you need?"

"Don't call me that, call me Jack." I could hear his smirk in his voice. "Why don't you turn around? I assure I'm a pretty sight to see."

That big headed, conceited-

I continued in my fake voice. "It's okay, Jack sir. I'll just leave your room now. Goodbye and have a nice day!"

I dashed to the door and closed it softly behind me, heart racing and panting. I heard him chuckle from inside the room.

Seriously, Jack Frost?

* * *

**A/N: So that was it! She found out already! I'm so sleepy now, it's like almost 1a.m. Excuse me for any typos and stuff, I just wanted to give you another chapter as quickly as possible :)**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas about the story, feel free to let me know! I'm not to sure about the plot yet so any help is much appreciated:)**

**If you liked this, please leave a review and favourite and follow this story^^ Thank you guys a lot**

**And thanks for the sticker :D**

**~Peace out, Secretlyawhale.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys A TON for all your lovely support through reviews, favourites and follows. Although maybe just a small gesture from you guys, it means a lot to me and really brightens up my whole week. So thank you! **

**You guys are super sweet and supportive :) This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys who followed, favourited and reviewed my story.**

**And no, fanboying is totally _not_ gay. You need a certain degree of bravery to admit that, so kudos to you ! (Who can resist Jelsa? XD)**

**Sorry for this long note, and I hope you like this as much as you did the last, or hopefully more :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**A cocky bastard and his torture chamber, how bad can it get?**

**(Very, very bad.)**

* * *

**frustrated**

/frʌˈstreɪtɪd/ adjective

**1**.feeling or expressing distress and annoyance resulting from an inability to change or achieve something.

Synonyms: Elsa Queen

* * *

So I've been in a dilemma.

I tried looking on the bright side of things, and the only thing I could think of was revenge. Such ideas were related to itching powder, worms, and some scissors.

But I doubt that would work unless I wanted to lose the job.

So what I'm saying is, there is nothing good about this job, except if you count getting paid, which is actually a necessity that every single job must offer.

It is only the second time I am going to work, and I have already developed a severe phobia of my work place.

I drag my feet along the pavement, looking up at Jack's bedroom window, dreading every moment I will have to spend inside that torture chamber. I force a smile. Then a laugh. I couldn't take it anymore so I went back to a smile. From what I read previously, laughing and smiling releases endorphins, which are happy hormones, which I seriously need now.

They're just not doing their thing.

"Hey, are your shoes made out of lead?" The young woman with wild red hair was standing at the door, her hair somehow managed to fit inside a black bun net. All of it. Was it possible? Last time she-

"Excuse me? Miss Deaf?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look back at her face. She rolled her eyes. "I'm Merida Fergus. The head housekeeper. And if you haven't noticed, your shift starts at three_ sharp, _so be on time." She turns around to retrieve something while I quicken my pace up to the main entrance of the Frost Mansion. She closes the door and hands me a uniform on a hanger covered with plastic. "Your uniform. Change. And no fancy french braids for a maid." She straightens her posture and walks off. "You'll be in charge of Mr. Overland's room, the guest rooms and Mrs. Overland's* room. They're all on the second and third floor. Got that?"

I nod my head as she hastily walks off. I get to the bathroom to change and twist my hair into a bun before beginning my work. The uniform's a rich, Prussian blue with a crisp white apron and an olive green belt. Simple, yet classy.

The minute I step outside of the room I bump into another young lady, roughly my age. The first thing that catches my eye is her multi-coloured short hair. Shades of blue, sea green and yellow blend in surprisingly well in her hair. She has beautifully arched eyebrows and pink lipstick. She was a full head taller than me. Beautiful.

She smiled. "Hey! I'm Tianna. Seeing that you work here, we'll be seeing each other a lot lately." She was also in a maid's uniform, a broom in hand. Seeing such a gorgeous girl straight out from a Teen Vogue magazine in a plain maid's uniform almost made me laugh. It was very out of place.

I smiled. "I'm Elsa. Nice to meet you."

"I'll get going now, got to start my shift before Miss Crazy-hair starts yapping at me." She grinned and I couldn't help but giggle. She walked off and I went to get some cleaning supplies.

Maybe this job won't be so bad. At least I've got somebody here who seems nice.

* * *

I walk up the stairs to the dreaded second floor of the dreaded Frost household. I stop in front of Jack's room briefly to put on a surgical mask to cover up my face. Taking in a deep breath, I push open the door.

He was lying in bed with his school attire still on, some magazines on his bed. He snapped up to look at me before he shook his head slowly and smirked. "Not showing your face yet, Miss Somebody?"

I smile politely at him and remember that I was wearing a surgical mask. I nod instead. He let out a light laugh.

A mysterious sound, very pleasant to the ear.

_Are you kidding me, Elsa Queen? It's freaking Jack Frost you're talking about!_

I sigh and turn around so my back was facing him. I heard some shifting as he picked up a magazine to read.

"So you're not interested in me?"

I try to hold back my puke.

"Bleh." The single word escaped my lips before I could mock my fake voice. "Bleh." I said in a higher tone.

I cringe.

I resisted the urge to plant my pretty little forehead as hard as I could on the wall in front of me at how stupid that sounded.

He chuckled. For a few glorious moments, I was left alone to clean his room. His clothes were on couches and chairs, books in a messy pile...

"Hey, you know what? I want to show you something." He got out from his bed and held up a brand new handphone. Samsung. I felt guilt creeping up on me again.

His breath fanned my neck, goosebumps rising on my skin. I resisted the urge to scoot further away.

He swiped and tapped until he found what he was looking for. He stepped in closer, ever so slightly leaning towards me. My heartbeat picked up as I fought a steady blush appearing on my cheeks. I was never that good around the male species. And to have one particularly attractive one at such a close distance was...horrifying.

What he showed me made the blush die away as quickly as it took me to blink.

It was my shocked, confused and angry look on Instagram.

Oh my gosh...Jackson Overland Frost...you little... I balled my fists by my side as I resisted the urge to punch him square in the face. And he laughed.

He _eff-ing _laughed.

"Just look at that. It's priceless, isn't it? It's this girl from my school. She's pretty, but a total jerk to me. Just me only,you know." He ran his fingers through his hair, stepping away. He smirked. "I think it's because she has a major crush on me." He rubbed his chin in thought.

I widened my eyes and took in deep breaths. Calm down, Elsa...you don't want to lose your job...Calm down...

"Maybe she just acts like a jerk to you, because you are maybe, oh I don't know, maybe a little mean to her?" I cringe at my inability to use the proper words to describe him.

He laughs. "If that's what you think."

He flops back on to his bed. "Why don't you remove your mask?"

Isn't he just so full of questions...

...It makes you want to punch him in the face.

"Er...I'm ugly." I think of some lame excuse.

"An ugly girl? I don't think these people exist." I could hear the smirk in his voice. The flirtatious bastard.

"Well, I guess I'm the only one."

"You have beautiful eyes." I heard him sliding off his bed again.

"Why, thank you." To hear Jack complimenting me for the first time in what seems like forever, was amusing.

I heard something heavy dropping to the floor.

"I'm going to shower. Help me pick up my clothes." He doesn't seem to move from the spot.

I was about to go over to do as he said when I figured out he might as well be naked.

Oh, for God's sake...

How flirtatious _can_ he be? Seriously?

I could already feel the blush building up on my pale cheeks before I even looked in his direction.

"Come on, get my clothes." I stood frozen at the spot. "Is there something wrong?"

I quickly shake my head as I turn around, eyes closed.

Halfway through bending down to retrieve his clothes, I couldn't help but open an eye.

There stood Jack Frost, fully clothed, with his blanket pushed on to the floor.

And let's not forget that cocky smile playing on his lips.

"So you _are _interested in me."

I groan.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it for today! I hope you liked this one too:) Just to let you guys know, the settings will shift often from her school and work and so on, so it won't always be focused on her maid job ^^  
**

**So yeah ;)**

**Thanks for the ice cream! ;D and I love to know what you think about this, so leave a review or two, and follow and favourite this story XD Button is somewhere here, so click on it? ;)**

**Thank you guys and girls for reading this until the end, once again.**

**And Lastly, I'd thought about adding Hiccup to this fanfic. Do you guys agree? Or should I just stick with no Hiccup? I ship HiccupxAstrid, not Merricup, (Sorry, merricup fans :( )so let me know? Thanks :)**

**~P****eace ****out, Secretlyawhale**

***She is Jack's mum**


End file.
